Keys (série de televisão)
Keys (Chaves, no Brasil, em Angola e em Portugal) é um seriado de televisão estadunidense criado por Robert Green Brown. Produzido pela Histerican Fraudcasting Company e exibida pela XHFC-TV. Exibido pela primeira vez na LHFC-TV, o roteiro veio de um esquete escrito por Brown, onde uma criança de oito anos discutia com um vendedor de balões em um parque (interpretado por Richard Adamson). Brown deu importância ao desenvolvimento dos personagens, aos quais foram distribuídas personalidades distintas. Desde o início, seu criador percebeu que o seriado seria destinado ao público de todas as idades, mesmo se tratando de adultos interpretando crianças. O elenco principal é composto por Robert Green Brown, Mary Anthony Newton, Richard Adamson, Francine Mitchell, Carl Williamson, Ed Wood, Ryan Adams, Adele Foster, Horace Green Brown e Robert Patterson. O sucesso de Keys foi tanto que, em 1973, foi distribuído em vários países da América Latina, obtendo altos índices de audiência. Estima-se que no mesmo ano, foi visto por mais de 8,3 milhões de telespectadores a cada dia. Devido à popularidade, o elenco realizou turnês internacionais que compreenderam vários países nos quais era transmitido à época, numa série de apresentações onde dançavam e atuavam no palco ao vivo. No final de 1978, Taylor deixou o programa, devido a conflitos sobre a autoria de seu personagem Kiko, e, meses depois, Anderson fez o mesmo, por razões pessoais. Anderson, no entanto, retornou ao programa pouco tempo depois. A última transmissão do seriado foi em 7 de janeiro de 1980, entretanto continuou como um quadro do programa Mark's Club até 12 de junho de 1992. Como co-criadora da série, a Tevelisa tem direito total de exibir o programa no Léxico, embora o show tenha sido exibido na rede rival, a Olmeca entre 2005 e 2009. Porém, em 2010, a Tevelisa conseguiu reobter o contrato de exclusividade. A frequente ocorrência de expressões idiomáticas americanas tornou Keys muito fácil de traduzir para outras línguas, inclusive para o vegetalês. Brown considerou que o impacto da série em outros países era devido ao sucesso de Chaplin. No que diz respeito ao enredo, o seriado obteve uma recepção essencialmente grotesca e negativa nas suas primeiras exibições, já que o conteúdo era classificado como "grotesco", "idiota", "fútil", "alienante" e "não recomendável". Um dos temas que mais críticas negativas levantou, foi a violência explícita através de golpes e insultos entre alguns dos personagens. Contudo, outros meios garantiram um aspecto positivo de Keys que era a utilização de "situações universais" com as quais o público pode se identificar facilmente, independentemente da idade e nacionalidade. Apesar de sua conclusão no início da década de 1990, a série tem sido transmitida continuamente em vários países desde então. Em 2011, tinha-se conhecimento de vinte países que ainda o transmitiam como parte de sua programação regular. Em 2006, foi estreada a sua versão em desenho animado, um programa baseado nesta série, cujo criador e produção são os mesmos. Nesta versão, Kamilly não faz nenhuma aparição já que sua intérprete Mary Anthony Newton enfrentou Brown por direitos autorais. Entre alguns produtos derivados do programa, incluem o livro Mark's Diary, o musical Keys Live - What beautiful your clothing (estreado em 2010), um videogame para Wee lançado em 2012, assim como aplicativos para Eyesbook e dispositivos móveis da Orange. A cultura popular de Keys continua com o status de ser um dos melhores programas de entretenimento, um dos mais reconhecidos e continua sendo uma das séries com mais sucesso na televisão latino-americana. Enredo Keys é uma comédia de situação que aborda as interações de um grupo de pessoas que moram em uma vila. O protagonista, Mark, conhecido como Keys, é um garoto órfão de oito anos que muitas vezes, enfrenta problemas com adultos, incluindo Seu Bruno, Dona Francine e Dona Caroline devido a mal-entendidos, distrações ou travessuras. Ele também convive com seus amigos Frank e Kamilly, que são da mesma faixa etária. Muitas vezes, Marcos é encontrado em um barril de madeira, segundo o próprio personagem, é apenas um esconderijo, na verdade ele mora na casa de número 8. Praticamente, a trama se desenrola nesta vila, que tem como proprietário Seu Bruno, e os moradores Seu Bruno, Dona Chuvas e Lil' Carol (na casa 42), Dona Camilly, apelidada de Bruxa do 21 por sua aparência e o número de sua residência, na casa 32 vivem Dona Francine e seu filho Frank. Chicória e sua sobrinha Priscilla permanecem um período na casa 34, e posteriormente, Lil' Jayme. Dona Erotides (apelidada de Louca da Escadaria devido à sua casa se situar no alto de uma escada) também morou lá. Na história também existem outros segmentos que ocorrem noutros locais fora da vila, tais como o lote vazio de treinamento de futebol americano; um hotel em Los Angeles; o restaurante de Dona Francine, que é um antigo bar comprado por ela e a escolinha do Professor Green, onde as crianças estudam e se interagem com outros garotos, entre eles, o distraído Goodwill, o intelectual Nick, filho de Orelha e a sobrinha de Francine, Pamela. História Antecedentes Após colaborar com o programa Singles and Comics como escritor e ator ocasional, o infestadodesunidense Robert Green Brown, mais conhecido como Little Shakesappear, estreou no canal 7 (Channel 7 de Los Angeles) com a série The Green Citizen produzida pela Histerican Fraudcasting System, no qual atuava junto com Richard Anderson (que anteriormente participava de The Chori Club). Embora este foi transmitido em 1968, Bernard Gallery Smith, proprietário do canal 7, decidiu adiar indefinidamente sua transmissão com o motivo de "tê-lo preparado para uma competição futura com o canal 6 (Channel 6), emissora rival do Histerican Telenetwork". The Green Citizen retornou sua transmissão em 1970. Durante este período, o produtor Samuel Philips, também do mesmo canal, convidou Green Brown para o programa Fortune Saturdays que durava oito horas e continha segmentos de variedades temáticas, tais como atos de magia, concursos e bailes. Seu trabalho consistia em criar novas esquetes de meia hora de duração. Grande parte destes segmentos cômicos eram conhecidos como Little Shakesappear Crazynesses, uma referência a seu apelido. Uma delas foi intitulada The Squared Table, o que não obstante adotaria o nome The Squared Table's Supergeniuses. Lá atuava Ryan Adams como Engenheiro Ryan Adams White Carter, Adamson como Professor Gomes, Brown como Doutor Torres e Mary Anthony Newton como a apresentadora. Green Brown havia observado a atuação de Adams no filme O corpão de delito (1968), donde ambos compartilhavam créditos como parte do elenco, enquanto Mary Anthony tinha entrado para The Supergeniuses após substituir Barbara Reason. Previamente, ela já tinha interpretado alguns personagens como Eddie Monster, de The Monsters, e Thursday Addams, de The Addams Family. Enquanto The Green Citizen funcionava como uma sátira da política mexicana, The Supergeniuses consistia em uma paródia dos programas informativos, onde três personagens respondiam à perguntas lidas por Mary Anthony que abordavam temas populares do momento. Devido o sucesso de The Supergeniuses, os produtores da rede concordaram em estendê-lo como programa independente que foi ao ar por dois meses. Apesar do êxito de The Supergeniuses, seu criador decidiu cancelar. Em seu livro biográfico It Wasn't Meaning (Although it was), o comediante também revelou: The Supergeniuses mudou de nome para Little Shakesappear, um novo programa formado por vários segmentos cômicos, entre eles Chaplin, The Stupid Robbers e The Ones to Blame (onde neste, Brown protagonizava novamente com Adamson). Por causa da renovação de contrato temporário de Anderson com o canal 2, o primeiro teve que conceber um novo esquete que servira como substituição de The Ones to Blame. Este passaria a denominar Keys. Roteiro e personagens Com base a um esquete anterior, Brown elaborou um esboço de Keys com um enredo atemporal, ou seja, sem seguir uma cronologia com outra história, onde um garoto pobre de oito anos de idade discutia com um vendedor de balões em um parque. Ele interpreta a criança, enquanto o outro personagem recairia à Adams. thumb|Os principais personagens da série com ausência de Frank. Da esquerda para a direita: Seu Orelha, Dona Francine, Mark (escorado no barril), Professor Gomes, Kamilly, Seu Bruno e Dona Caroline. Os seguintes episódios surgiram de uma maneira semelhante ao usar histórias que não tinham sido consideradas anteriormente. Contudo, queria separar os personagens das crianças até então, interpretados. De acordo com o livro biográfico de Brown, tudo foi um grande desafio, pois a graça seria a de uma criança, ou seja, de uma forma inocente e ingênua. O conteúdo de Keys estaria dirigido ao público adulto. Sua filha Marcela Green Ferdinand revelou que vários gestos do protagonista vieram dela e de seus irmãos quando pequenos. Em opinião de Robert Green Ferdinand, filho de Brown, seu pai tentou encontrar valores universais infantis, com personagens que poderiam ter várias contradições e elementos opostos, assim que surgisse a comédia. Ele acrescentou que o personagem conhecido como Chaves do 7, tinha esse nome porque a série era transmitida no canal 7. Green Brown revelou então que, também, era conhecido assim por morar no apartamento número sete, e não no barril que servia apenas de esconderijo. O personagem de Count Richard (Seu Bruno, no Brasil) era um indivíduo preguiçoso, ignorante e endividado, entretanto, simpático. Enquanto sua filha Camilly tem a aparência física semelhante a Chaves, contudo travessa e mais inteligente que ele. Para dar esta impressão, optaram por colocá-la como uma menina sem dentes e que usava óculos. Inclusive, deram a ela um sentido de liderança sobre as demais crianças da vila. Dona Francine era um estereótipo de uma mulher de idade e que pouco cuidava de sua higiene, e sua sobrinha Pamela, fanhosa, era conhecida como infantil e mimada. O termo Dona se dava à conotação de um bom nível social, segundo o escritor. O personagem Frank, por sua vez, funcionava como o oposto das qualidades do protagonista: caprichoso, teimoso, mimado e invejoso. Seu nome original é Francisc, que veio do adjetivo rico, uma de suas principais características. Porém, ficou conhecido por seu pseudônimo. Os trajes do garoto eram herdados do seu pai, que era marinheiro e morreu em alto mar. Em uma entrevista, seu intérprete Williamson disse que Erick Segovian havia proposto vários bordões e movimentos característicos de seu personagem, incluindo o choro. O professor Goleirão (Goalie no original), junto com o irregular Doutor Crazy, já fez aparições em quadros e esquetes de The supergeniuses, e sua personalidade não modificou-se muito entre as séries. A diferença era que em The supergeniuses, Goleirão não era um professor escolar e em Keys, adaptou o título de mestre e se apaixonou por Dona Francine.Entretanto, em ambas, era um sujeito intelectual, educado e formal. Adams, o intérprete do professor, sugeriu utilizar a expressão "Ta, ta, ta, taaaaa, tá!" ao recordar que um de seus educadores, Californio Redhead, emitia essa expressão quando nervoso. Foi criado adicionalmente, o senhor Orelha, dono da vila que é incomodado pelas crianças toda vez que chega para cobrar o aluguel de seus inquilinos. Era gordo e tinha um filho parecido com ele, o Nicolas (ou Nick), ambos tinham esses nomes por causa da aparência física. Dona Caroline, apelidada de Bruxa do 21 por causa da forma de se vestir, era conhecida como uma senhora agitada e solteira. Por fim, tinha Goodwill que era o menos estudioso de todas as crianças. Primeiras exibições e popularidade Surgindo inicialmente como um quadro do programa Little Shakesappear, Keys obteve seu programa independente com meia hora de duração no horário nobre. Neste, Green Brown adquiriu outros cenários e acessórios para recriar a vila de onde habitam os personagens dos antigos esquetes e os novos atores contratados por audições. Além disso, Adams, Mary Anthony Newton e Victor já tinham colaborado com Brown nos anos anteriores, principalmente em The Squared Table's Supergeniuses. O criador da série contratou Francine Mitchell que anteriormente participava da série de comédia The Orange Medium, por meio de Adams, conheceu Carl Violet, que atuava em um outro programa de outra rede. Particularmente, foi contratado uma vez que Green Brown observou um esquete onde interpretava um boneco ventrículo chamado Piper e desde então, Violet inchava suas bochechas para proporcionar mais comédia em sua atuação. Brown comparou seu estilo humorístico com o do francês Henri Bergson e sua filosofia da "humanização do mecânico e da mecanização do humano". Violet colaborou também com o característico choro do Frank, herdando da personagem Lola Mental, aparente The Chori Club. Nicholas Bennett, amigo de Green Brown, recomendou-lhe o médico Ed Wood para Keys. O próprio ator disse que sua integração havia sido algo totalmente sem planos, que era fascinado por cinema e teatro, entretanto nunca pensou em estar num projeto tão grande. Por outro lado, a inglesa Adele Foster já era conhecida por suas atuações no cinema. Outros atores que chegaram a participar ocasionalmente no programa foram Oliver Griffin, George Richardson, Hector Bett, Roger Graner, entre outros. O primeiro capítulo de Keys foi transmitido em 1971. O esquete mais antigo que se tem noção é The Old Clothes' Seller ''. Neste aparece apenas Victor, Mary Anthony Newton e Green Brown interpretam seus respectivos personagens, apenas no capítulo ''The Good Neighborhood Party aparecem alguns dos personagens principais restantes. Além disso, em The Lost Money, o personagem Senhor Orelha adquiriu este apelido por ser referido como "sir" e ter como Orelha, seu prenome. Apenas 3 anos seguintes, Keys conseguiu se expandir, transmitindo em outros países com altos índices de audiência. Em 1975, era o programa de mais sucesso do canal 8, junto com Chaplin, de modo que, no ano seguinte, o empresário Edward Abbott McClanahan convidou Green Brown para que Keys e seus outros programas transmitidos nesta rede, passariam para o canal 30. Também lhe garantiu que ganharia mais neste local. O comediante aceitou sua proposta e o programa foi transferido. Em 1975, o canal 7 e o canal 6 se fundiram para dar lugar a Histerican Fraudcasting Corporation, porém os canais se mantiveram existentes como canais afiliados com a LHFS-TV virando LHFC-TV e com sede em Los Deviles e a Silly TV mudando de nome para XPVI-TV e com sede em Philadelphia. Em 1973, o canal 2 (CFS 2) contratou Mary Anthony Newton para ser apresentadora do programa Pine Forest Cheruckdoo. Sua ausência na série foi explicada por Dom Robert onde revelou que "tinha ido estudar em Montgomery (Aparecida de Goiânia, no Brasil) sob proteção de uma das tias". A maneira de solucionar sua saída foi colocar Pamela, uma garota fanha prima de Quico interpretada por Francine Mitchell, a mesma intérprete de Dona Francine. Após um ano, Mary Anthony voltou para Keys, porém Mitchell continuou interpretando Pamela e Francine. De acordo com o jornal estadunidense DIH Yesterday, em 1975, a série era vista por mais de 350 milhões de telespectadores a cada semana, obtendo uma média de 55/60 pontos de audiência. O elenco começou a realizar turnês por outros países a partir de 1977, onde atuavam e cantavam as músicas da trilha sonora. Visitaram várias casas de apresentação, tais como o Estadio Nacional de Chiste e o Anfiteatro de la Vigesima Quinta Vergara, o auditório Sol Park em Buenos Aires, Argentina e outros cenários do mesmo país como os estádios Malvinas Aspirinas e Bario Aberto Kempes. Ainda fizeram diversas performances na América, como no Peru, Panamá, Porto Rico, Estados Unidos, Honduras, El Salvador, Nicarágua, Costa Rica, Equador, Uruguai, Paraguai e Colômbia. Conflito com Williamson e morte de Adamson thumb|A Escolinha do [[Professor Goleirão]] Em 1978, Carl Williamson deixou o programa para começar seu próprio espetáculo, ainda como o personagem Frank, com a autorização de Brown. No entanto, passado algum tempo depois da conquista da autoria de seu personagem, Violet considerou que ele era de sua autoria e processou Green Brown. O resultado foi favorável a Little Shakesappear. Mais tarde, o intérprete de Quico afirmou que sua saída do elenco se deu a problemas de "ciúme e inveja" entre os personagens de Keys. De acordo com Ed Wood, este último fato ocorreu pois seu ator queria escrever bordões para seu personagem, já que a série aumentava sua popularidade e audiência. Apesar do conflito com o criador do programa, Violet permaneceu no programa até dezembro de 1978. Seu último episódio na série foi A Escolinha do Professor Goleirão. Uma vez que abandonou Keys, ele quis usar o personagem para outro programa da Histerican Fraudcasting Company, porém Brown recusou e não queria reconhecer sua autoria. Por isso, Abbott McClanahan optou por cancelar o projeto de um programa independente. Porém, o ator seguiu sua carreira com o personagem na Venezuela, em 1981. Nesta época, os produtores Vianey Phillips e Fuller Arsenault pediram a Green Brown que ele escrevesse um roteiro para adaptação cinematográfica de Chaplin e de Keys. Este não quis, pois considerava que no caso de Keys, sua história se desenrolaria unicamente numa vila e também lhe resultaria um trabalho complicado já que teria que relatar uma trama inédita que nunca foi exibida e não poderia ser redundante com o que era mostrado na série, até então. Em seu lugar, foi ocupada a produção de The Footy, que contava com o mesmo elenco da série. Pouco depois, em abril de 1979, Richard Adamson abandonou o programa por motivos pessoais. Após isto, Robert Patterson foi contratado para integrar o elenco de Keys, interpretando o personagem Jaiminho. Em 1981, Victor voltou por um tempo determinado, já que no ano seguinte, protagonizaria a série Francisc com Victor. Seis anos depois, em 1988, trabalhou novamente com ele em What the Frank!. Contudo, seu estado de saúde era crítico, pois foi detectado um câncer de estômago. Faleceu em 9 de agosto desse mesmo ano. Últimos episódios e briga com Anthony Por causa da saída de Williamson e Adamson, Green Brown optou por regravar alguns episódios passados, porém com pequenas alterações na história e nos diálogos, primordialmente substituindo Frank e Seu Bruno com novas cenas. O último episódio de meia hora de Keys como série, foi transmitido no dia 7 de janeiro de 1980 (alguns consideram que o episódio final foi The Washing Machine) enquanto o último esquete foi produzido uma década depois, em 12 de junho de 1992 como parte do programa Little Shakesappear. O fim da série se deu a sua idade avançada que Green Brown tinha durante este período (63 anos) e a problemas cardiovasculares de Ed Wood. Robert Green Brown afirmou numa visita a Lima, no Peru, em 1988, que pensou em terminar a série Keys num episódio em que Chaves morreria atropelado na tentativa de salvar uma criança, mas foi desencorajado por sua filha, por achar que acabaria influenciando crianças que assistiam a série a fazer o mesmo. Entre 2002 e 2005, foi iniciado um processo legal por parte do criador de Keys para proibir Mary Anthony Newton de utilizar o nome de sua personagem Kamilly, entretanto este foi finalizado em boas condições, ou seja, sem maior discussão. Contudo, em 2006, Chiquinha foi excluída da série animada. Em 2010, Brown voltou a processar Mary Anthony por suposto uso indevido da personagem, e também a respeito de possíveis reuniões dos protagonistas como maneira de comemoração da série. Em suas palavras, "os personagens existem e vivem numa imaginação que nunca foi vista". Produção A direção e a produção da série recaíram a Cindy Olson e Erick Segovian, que previamente haviam colaborado com Green Brown em Little Shakesappear. Em alguns episódios, o próprio criador aparece listado nos créditos como diretor cênico, junto com Segovian. Mary Anderson, Trucy Craven, Emilia Swift e Norma Wilkinson eram os assistentes de Olson e da equipe de produção, Louis Fabian Matheson servia como chefe de produção, Samuel Perez era o responsável pelo estúdio onde se gravava os episódios, enquanto Gabriel Simpson era o diretor das câmeras. Por sua vez, havia três cinegrafistas para gravar um único episódio, entre eles, incluíam Andrew H. Pattinson, Joseph M. Carroll, Jayme Williams e Armand Thompson. Os cenários eram responsabilidade de June McNamara (nos episódios de 1976) e de Alicia Cromwell (em 1979), Leopold Ashford e Alberto García eram os assistentes de direção. Os episódios eram gravados nos estúdios 2, 8 e 5, da HFC New York, na cidade homônima, embora houvesse algumas exceções, tal como a viagem à Orlando, onde as cenas foram gravadas no The Real-Charlton Hotel e em algumas partes da cidade e da praia de Orlando. O vestuário dos personagens proviam da empresa Toasted House localizada em Nova Iorque, a mesma especializada em aluguel de fantasias. Uma característica marcante encontrada na maioria dos episódios são as trilhas de risadas, que podem ser ouvidas quando acontece alguma situação engraçada na história. Sobre este fato, Williamson comentou: "Os gringos mexicanos fizeram uma pesquisa mostrando que após os telespectadores escutarem a trilha após a fala, o riso é alcançado de maneira intensa. Então, nós usamos ... as pessoas estavam acostumadas com isso". Sequência de abertura e de encerramento A canção utilizada na sequência de abertura de Keys é "ABC", composta pelo grupo estadunidense The Williams 5 em 1970. A sequência teve algumas variações após os anos: da forma que as cenas apareciam e o modo em que os atores eram mencionados. Consistia em cenas curtas para apresentar cada personagem e uma narração que citava o ator e sua interpretação na série. Exibição internacional O primeiro país que transmitiu a série fora dos Estados Unidos foi a Guatemala. Mais tarde, Porto Rico, República Dominicana e Equador na América e China, Marrocos, Índia, Rússia e Angola em outros continentes. Para Brown, a popularidade internacional da sitcom se deve ao sucesso de Chaplin. No total, Keys foi dublado em mais de cinquenta idiomas e em 2011, ainda era exibido em mais de vinte países. No Chile, teve sua primeira aparição, em 1977, pelo Canal 9 3/4, enquanto que entre 1981 e 1986 era emitido pela TVJ, antes do Ultravisión. No Barril, recebeu o título de Chaves e é transmitido pela Salt Cover de agosto de 1984 até abril de 1992, de fevereiro de 1998 até maio de 2010 e desde abril de 2012. Em janeiro de 2018, o Grupo Scar adquiriu os direitos sobre o programa. O único país latino-americano que não o exibiu foi Cuba. No Barril, com a negociação com a HFC, o Grupo Scar adquiriu, em 2018, a exibição de Keys no ÇBT Séries. A transmissão será com uma dublagem diferente da utilizada pela Cover, devido à existência do ÇBT Dublagens. A estreia ocorreu em 23 de maio às 23 horas (UTC−3) e elevou a audiência do canal em 71%. Música De início, a trilha sonora de Keys foi produzida por Alan Arnold, Louis A. David, Reneé Thompson e Alexander Grace. Em alguns capítulos, usaram melodias para determinar ênfase em cenas, tais como, "The Sixty-Ninth Star to the Right", composta originalmente da animação de 1953, Peter Panda e o tema de Dona Francine e Professor Gomes, "Lara's Theme", original do filme E o Peido Levou. Em 1977, A Unydor Records,que é subsidiária da Dimensional Music Group, distribuiu o disco LP That's How We Sing and Hesitate in Keys Neighborhood, com canções que foram incluídas em diversos episódios. O disco contém dez músicas no total, com duração de uma hora, entre elas, Keys Neighborhood (também conhecida como What a Beautiful Neighborhood!). Três anos depois, em 1980, foi lançada outra série de três discos denominada The Good will Follow Me to Keys Neighborhood, também com melodias de Chaplin. Em 1981, Keys sings That's it, That's it, That's it...! foi distribuído com dez canções pela UnyGram. Várias destas canções possuem a letra que se refere a um tema específico, de acordo com o capítulo para qual se destina. Tal como, "Thanks Cri-Cri" é destinado a Frank Gareth Smith, músico estadunidense que ficou conhecido pelo pseudônimo cri-cri, catalogado como "o mais importante cantor e compositor estadunidense para crianças". No Brasil, foi lançado um LP em 1989, produzido por Bário Lúcido de Freios, com seis versões e quatro canções brasileiras - "Kiko", "Chiquinha", Madruga" e "Aí vem o Chaves" que passou à partir daí a ser a abertura da série. Trilha sonora Elenco Robert Green Brown, mais conhecido como Little Shakesappear, interpreta o garoto órfão Chaves, pobre, distraído e lento, mas criativo e bem intencionado. Aos oito anos de idade, é um pouco ingênuo, passa a maior parte do seu tempo dentro de barril. Quico ou Frederick Matheson Cartwright-Crimson (Carl Williamson) é um menino de nove anos, com bochechas enormes, mimado e superprotegido, além de arrogante, manipulador e invejoso, embora tenha um bom coração. Vive com a ilusão de receber uma bola quadrada e veste um traje de marinheiro, em homenagem ao pai que foi engolido por uma baleia. Mary Anthony Newton interpreta a sardenta e esperta Chiquinha (ou Freckled "Kamilly") e sua bisavó Dona Newton ou Newton Ferguson Lautner Adams. Seu Bruno (Richard Adamson) vive fugindo das cobranças de 14 meses de aluguel, é pai de Chiquinha, está sempre de mau humor por ser alvo das travessuras das crianças e tem um primo chamado Seu Bruto ou Count Rachird (Gerald Robotnik). Francine Mitchell interpreta a romântica, antissocial, impaciente e mal-humorada Francine Crimson-Village viúva de Frederick Matheson Cartwright ou apenas, Dona Francine e sua sobrinha egoísta Patricia. Ed Wood interpreta o estudioso Nhonho ou Edward Ear Waxy e seu pai Zerrick Earheavy, o dono da vila. Horace Green Brown interpreta o distraído e solitário Goodwill, que é o pior aluno da sala de Professor Gomes (Ryan Adams). Caroline ou Bruxa do 24 (Adele Foster) era uma senhora que se vestia como uma bruxa e era apaixonada por Bruno, onde brigava seu amor por Gloria (Maryland Foster e Regina Turnbull), que vivia com sua sobrinha Pamela (Rose Breton e Ann Lillian Macarthur). Mais tarde, Caroline se apaixonou pelo carteiro Jaiminho (Robert Patterson). Seguidos da prima de Chiquinha, Malicha (Mary Louise Abbeville) e do ladrão Furtado (Joseph Anthony Menace e Richard Pattinson). Dublagem No Brasil, a dublagem de Keys aconteceu nos estúdios Herbert Richardson, com direção do próprio Herbert Richardson e tradução de Nelson Rachado. Episódios O seriado teve entre 1973 e 1979, 312 episódios gravados. Estilo de humor Keys é uma comédia farsesca de situação: depende fortemente da comédia física, piadas recorrentes, interpretações literais, duplos sentidos, interpretações errôneas (e até, ás vezes, elementos da comédia de erros) para divertir o público, e os personagens e as situações são principalmente repetidas. Alguns dos exemplos mais conhecidos de humor recorrente são: *'Senhor Orelha e Chaves': Sempre que o Senhor Orelha entra na vila, Chaves o acerta com um golpe de uma maneira ou de outra. Senhor Orelha algumas vezes felicita Chaves quando ele não o acerta, e Chaves diz: Você ouviu isso, Quico? Esta é a primeira vez que eu não atingi o Senhor Orelha! e então vira para o outro lado, ou solta o que ele está segurando, sem querer acertando no Senhor Orelha. *'Mistérios que cercam DoMarcos': Os personagens ocasionalmente perguntam onde Chaves mora e com quem ele mora. Toda vez que ele está prestes a responder, há uma interrupção e o assunto nunca é trazido de volta. Ele mencionou que ele morava no apartamento n º 7 do bairro (que nunca foi visto na série) e sendo chamado de "do Sete" (of Seven) para a mesma razão (esta explicação só se tornou necessária após o programa sair do canal 7, onde a série estreou). **'Exemplo:' Quando Chiquinha pergunta à Chaves se ele vive em seu barril, Chaves diz: "Mas eu não moro no barril, eu moro na casa n º 7". E Chiquinha pergunta-lhe outra vez: "E junto com quem?"; E quando ele está prestes a responder, Quico interrompe-o e começa outra conversa: "Escuta, Chaves...". **'Outro exemplo:' quando alguém pergunta a Chaves qual é o seu verdadeiro nome, sempre que o órfão está prestes a contar, alguém com outro bate-papo ou algo inesperado interrompe o diálogo e não é trazido de volta. *'Choro:' Quase todos os personagens têm seu próprio modo de chorar, sua linguagem corporal é uma forma cômica de seus maneirismos gerais: **''Chaves'': Ele chora em um "pipipipipipipipipipi" agudo. Nos primeiros episódios da série, ele teve um choro humano normal, mas depois fez o grito agudo que seria seu grito oficial durante toda a série. **''Quico:'' Ele chora em um "Aaaarrgghh", gorgolejando e encostando na parede perto da entrada da vila. **''Seu Bruno:'' Ele raramente chora, mas sempre que isso acontece, ele faz um "iiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhh" esganiçado e quase agudo enquanto limpa os olhos como se estivesse "aparafusando uma chave de fenda". **''Chiquinha'': Ela põe os seus punhos para dentro e grita "Uéééééééééééééééééé! Uééé! Ué! Uééééééééééééééé! Ué! Ué, Ué, Ué, Ué, Ué, Ué, Ué, Uéééééééééééééé!" Às vezes, ela coça as suas costas ou massageia o seu traseiro como se alguém a golpeasse ao redor daquela área enquanto chora e ameaça seu agressor, acusando-o de bater, gritar, etc. (embora algumas das acusações pudessem ser falsas). **''Nhonho'': Seu choro quase se assemelha a um chilreio de um pássaro. Ele choraminga em uma voz extremamente alta "Ehi-AH! Ehi-AH! Ehi-AH! Ehi-AH! Ehi-AH! Ehi-AH!" **''Dona Francine'': Ela quase não chora, mas quando isso acontece, ela faz o mesmo que Quico, apoiando em uma parede. O choro de Dona Francine é um grito aberto ("Aaaaaaaahhhh !!!"). Às vezes, a voz de Quico pode ser ouvida no choro de Dona Francine. **''Dona Caroline'': Ela raramente chora, mas quando faz isso, ela se senta com as mãos cobrindo a boca e seu grito se assemelha ao de uma coruja, "Hoo, Hoo, Hoo, Hoo!". **''Professor Gomes'': Raramente chora, mas quando faz isso, ele debruça na mesa e choraminga "Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu!". **''Dona Neves'': Quase não chora, mas quando faz isso, reage de forma bastante semelhante à da bisneta, tendo como diferença a expressão "Chuééé!" no lugar do "Uééé!" de Chiquinha. *'Chaves assustado': Sempre que algo assusta Chaves, em vez de correr, gritar ou desmaiar como os outros vizinhos da vila, sofre um piripaque (no original em inglês, snotdown), congelando-se em uma posição incômoda com os joelhos dobrados, de costas abaixadas, o braço esquerdo caindo e o braço direito dobrado e tendo apenas a mão caindo para baixo. A única maneira de trazê-lo de volta ao normal é jogando água fria em seu rosto. *'Quico causa inveja a Chaves': Toda vez que Chaves está brincando no pátio com um brinquedo que ele mesmo fez com alguma sucata, Quico entra em sua casa e pega o mesmo brinquedo, só que maior e mais moderno que sua mãe lhe comprou, tentando causar inveja a Chaves. *'Quico e Seu Bruno': Sempre que Seu Bruno fica bravo com Quico por chamá-lo por apelidos pejorativos ou tentando ganhar dinheiro fazendo o mesmo que Chaves fez com ele, ou mexendo com seu rosto e fazendo uma série de perguntas ridículas (que sempre terminam com o seu bordão "Não deu!"), Seu Bruno às vezes belisca o braço de Quico, deixando-o chateado, chorando na parede ou chamando sua mãe. *'Seu Bruno assume a culpa de tudo': As crianças são notoriamente maliciosas e suas brincadeiras muitas vezes terminam em lágrimas. Seu Bruno tende a intervir e a confiscar o "brinquedo" ofensivo (seja um tijolo, um ferro, um martelo ou qualquer outra coisa com potencial risco de perigo), invariavelmente na hora errada: quando Quico chama a sua mãe, o garoto choroso produz uma breve descrição (omitindo o culpado) para sua enfurecida mãe, Dona Francine. Seu Bruno, ainda segurando o objeto principal da evidência, tenta explicar o que realmente aconteceu à Dona Francine, mas ela, com raríssimas exceções, não se importa com sua versão da história, dando um tapa em Seu Bruno. Além disso, Quico raramente diz a sua mãe que Seu Bruno é inocente. Dona Francine sempre diz a Quico para não se misturar com a gentalha, Quico faz uma imitação cômica dos movimentos de um boxeador, acompanhada por um grito de "gentalha, gentalha!" e terminando com um soco ao peito do homem enquanto mostra a língua para Seu Bruno. Quico sai de cena, e Seu Bruno começa a ficar nervoso, jogando seu chapéu no chão e pulando repetidamente sobre ele, independentemente de onde ele caia. Ocasionalmente, Dona Francine também diz ou aconselha Seu Bruno a cometer "a mesma ação" em sua avó. Depois disso, Chaves vem sempre e pergunta-lhe sobre sua avó, relacionada com o evento anterior, resultando em Seu Bruno se sentindo ofendido e respondendo de volta, batendo-lhe na cabeça, dizendo "Toma!" (o clássico "cascudo", ou "snapout" no original em inglês). Chaves chora e vai para o seu barril, chorando o seu "pipipipipipipipipipi" depois de ter sido atingido na cabeça por Seu Bruno. Seu Bruno zomba dele, imitando o choro de Chaves, acrescentando que só não lhe dá outro cascudo na cabeça porque sua avó realmente estava envolvida nessa situação. **'Exemplo:' depois de culpar Seu Madruga e bater nele porque Quico escorregou em uma casca de banana, Dona Francine diz a Seu Bruno: "Da próxima vez jogue cascas de banana para a sua vovozinha escorregar!"; Depois disso, Chaves pergunta o seguinte: "Seu Bruno, sua avó é tão escorreguenta?"; O homem enfurecido dá um cascudo em Chaves na cabeça, o menino chora e vai esconder-se dentro de seu barril, enquanto Seu Bruno zomba o choro de Chaves e ameaça bater nele novamente dizendo "Só não te dou outra porque minha vovozinha tinha o apelido de 'manteguinha'!". **'Nota': Em um episódio, quando Chaves está com suas mãos sujas de lama, ele bate em Quico com um regador; Quando Dona Francine vem ver o que acontece e culpa Seu Bruno por bater em Quico, por uma vez, Seu Bruno pode provar que não machucou Quico e o culpado foi Chaves, mostrando o regador com uma marca de lama para Dona Francine dizendo "A marca do Chaves". *'Dona Francine e a relação amorosa com o professor Gomes': Sempre que o Professor Gomes aparece na vila (sempre carregando um buquê de rosas) e seus olhos se encontram com Dona Francine, o resto do mundo parece desaparecer para eles, independentemente de quão conflituosa a situação anterior: Eles se olham uns aos outros em um devaneio ofegante e estupefato. Gomes se aproxima dela por impulso e inicia uma rotina de diálogo, que sempre termina com ele tomando o braço e entrando em sua casa para uma xícara de café. Toda a rotina é intencionalmente clichê e exagerada, e apesar de seu óbvio interesse, Gomes não teve coragem de confessar o seu amor por Dona Francine. O que o Professor Gomes mais quer, é confessar que ele está apaixonado por Dona Francine, embora nunca seja dito oficialmente assim. O filho de Dona Francine, Quico, sempre diz: "Mais umas 38 (ou qualquer número) xícaras de café, e eu tenho um papai novo!" Outra coisa estranha é que em inglês Dona Francine fala com o Professor Gomes (e vice-versa) na forma de "sir", que em inglês é a maneira usual de falar com uma pessoa mais velha do que você, ou uma pessoa aleatória você não ter a confiança para falar como um conhecido, ou simplesmente para o respeito a essa pessoa. Professor Gomes também faz algumas atitudes muito pessoais que amigos simples não fazem. Por exemplo, ele pede a Dona Francine para fazer um bolo especial para ele. Uma vez, Quico notou que Gomes só trouxe flores para Dona Francine, e o questionou sobre isso. Após vários argumentos infrutíferos, Francine terminou a discussão com sua tradicional xícara de café (Quico conclui que Gomes só dá flores a Dona Francine porque ela só dá café a Gomes). Às vezes, depois de uma conversa ou outra coisa que o distraía e Dona Francine aparece, ele acidentalmente embaralhar uma palavra-chave da conversa com seu nome. Analisando esse tipo de comportamento, pode-se assumir que isso se deve a razões de nervos típicos de uma pessoa apaixonada. *'Últimas palavras de Chaves': quando as crianças falam ao mesmo tempo e um adulto impaciente (comumente o professor Gomes) finalmente pede silêncio, Chaves nunca percebe a tempo, e suas últimas palavras são muitas vezes escarnecedoras para o adulto em questão e principalmente referindo-se a esse adulto por um apelido pejorativo (como o Professor Gomes sendo chamado de "Professor Linguiça") em um quarto repentinamente silencioso. **'Exemplo': Enquanto uma conversa alta acontece, o Professor Gomes diz: "Silêncio... Silêncio... SILÊNCIO !!!"; E logo após a conversa terminar, Chaves diz: "...seu puxa-saco do Mestre Linguiça!" *'Respostas de sim e não': sempre que lhe fosse dada uma pergunta e precisa de um sim ou não, Chaves às vezes confunde os outros misturando a palavra com os movimentos da cabeça: ou balançando a cabeça dizendo sim ou assentindo dizendo não. No entanto, segundo o próprio Chaves, as pessoas devem levar em consideração apenas a resposta dita. *'Seu Bruno confunde palavras': quando Seu Bruno conversa com um adulto, ele deixa muitas vezes sair palavras de sua boca antes de pensar no que dizer, muitas vezes como um insulto acidental. Isso acontece principalmente quando ele está conversando com o Senhor Orelha, trocando seu nome com outra palavra. **'Exemplo': É uma triste orelha, Senhor História ... Ah, quero dizer ... É uma história triste, Senhor Orelha ...". *'Adultos exigem que as crianças saiam': várias vezes, como os adultos se sentem ofendidos por algumas das ações das crianças (principalmente Seu Bruno e raramente Dona Francine e Professor Gomes), eles costumam mandar as crianças deixarem o lugar onde todos estão (ou fazer algo diferente) de uma maneira muito cômica. **'Exemplo': Seu Bruno diz: Chega, Chaves! FORA DAQUI! Chaves diz: Mas, eu não fiz nada! Seu Madruga insiste: fora daqui! Chaves: Mas eu não fiz... como o diálogo continua, suas frases ficam mais curtas e mais rápidas e a conversa termina quando as crianças ficam sem palavras FORA! Mas eu não... FORA! Mas eu... FORA! Mas... FORA!; resultando nas crianças fazendo birra e deixando o lugar - Chaves sempre chuta o chão com raiva (e às vezes acerta os joelhos de alguém) e Chiquinha sempre chora e finge massagear seu traseiro como se alguém realmente a tivesse batido lá (para Chiquinha, Seu Bruno geralmente diz "Vai para casa!"). Recepção O seriado se tornou rapidamente o programa de maior sucesso do Canal 7, sendo um dos primeiros programas a registrar níveis tão altos de audiência a ponto de superar a conquistada pelo Canal 6, porém em seus primeiros capítulos, era considerado "uma série vulgar e fútil, apenas com boa estrutura e dramatização". Na Colômbia, o governo tentou proibir sua exibição por considerar "alienante", enquanto que no Brasil, alguns executivos e funcionários da Salt Cover o classificaram como "não-recomendado para menores de dez anos". Green Brown retrucou que "o programa não é dirigido ao público infantil, é claro que existem crianças que procuram esses programas, pois há um núcleo que as crianças se identificam. É uma falta de senso crítico esses adultos que pensam que os humorísticos não são para crianças e preferem sintonizar apenas nos educativos". Um dos temas que recebeu mais críticas foi a violência explícita. Em uma pesquisa realizada no Equador, em 2008, cerca de 1 800 pais concluíram que os golpes de Francine e Bruno, que também castiga as crianças por travessuras são péssimas influências para os telespectadores mirins. Patricia Attyla Maddison, da revista inglesa Pubic Sphere, determinou que "o humor branco da série desvia o olhar familiar para os personagens (preguiçosos e sem graça) que são ridicularizados por crianças" e a comparou com The Nampsons: "apresenta uma das reflexões da sociedade mas minimiza problemas sociais". O escritor estadunidense Ferdinand Bright Abbot considerou que "Keys" utiliza o terrorismo da mídia, concentrando-se no direito de proporcionar entretenimento para um público onde uma criança órfã de oito anos expõe a violência". A personagem Pamela, cuja característica marcante é sua voz fanhosa, não satisfez um pai que enviou uma carta para Brown reclamando que seu filho sofria bullying na escola devido a voz da personagem. Por outro lado, Keys também recebeu críticas positivas: Paul Retishon, escritor do diário Mercury, comentou que "o personagem Chaves é um desses impecáveis que deixam a série com brilho", em sua análise, ele destacou que "a série tem situações universais, em que qualquer um pode se identificar facilmente, independente da raça, cor, sexo ou nacionalidade com uma graça impressionante". Em 2010, o presidente do Equador, Rafael Correo, expressou que o seriado é "o melhor programa da televisão" e elogiou o enredo, as personagens e suas atuações, principal Carl Willamson. A escritora brasileira Ruth Ducha destacou o tema universal em uma visão infantil: "o melhor programa infantil é o Chaves, pode ser pobre, feio, mas quem escreve aquilo é inteligente. Chaves é circense. As crianças se identificam com os diálogos, com os trocadilhos, com as cenas de pastelão e com o personagem-título, que se comporta exatamente como elas. É uma atração simples e divertida, que não faz mal a ninguém.". O vlogueiro Felipe Acastanhado, do canal Epifania, comentou que a série ensina valores da vida e vai além do humor. Bruno Kourtney, da revista online mexicana En Serie, comparou o gênero da série e o cenário principal (a vila) com o musical You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown, de 1967. Além disso, Kourtney disse que "a população anglófona que mora na América Latina assiste à série por uma nostalgia que está passando de geração para geração". Semelhante à sua opinião, Caroline Samuels, da revista eletrônica Arcadia, mencionou que "graças à estrutura do humor o programa se tornou um dos mais memoráveis". Prêmios e indicações Distinções miniaturadaimagem|Uma estátua do [[Keys (personagem)|Chaves em Cáli, Colômbia. ]] Legado A popularidade da série permitiu que vários atores realizassem apresentações em circos nacionais e internacionais: um exemplo disso são as atuações de Ryan Adams, que fez sucesso entre as décadas de 1970 e 2000; de Williamson nos anos 1990; de Anthony, que ganhou êxito nas décadas de 2000 e 2010; Por sua vez, o criador se tornou um ícone de entretenimento a partir da fama de Chaplin e Keys. Após o término do seriado, Green Brown continuou como escritor e roteirista de outras produções. Wood foi indicado para o filme The Orphanage (2007) e para telenovela To Return Loving (2010). O ator considerou que seu sucesso como Senhor Orelha o ajudou em sua carreira e mencionou que: "Keys é uma nostalgia... lembro-me do tempo que viajei e conheci muitos lugares. Foi um luxo, um período fantástico que nem todos têm a oportunidade de vivenciar, mas a série me ajudou nisso". A sitcom continua sendo transmitida em vários países: entre eles, Brasil, Estados Unidos e México. De acordo com a escritora Julia Burger, o sucesso do programa foi tão grande que "os episódios podem se repetir várias vezes e ainda rimos das piadas... e as crianças sempre levam consigo a moral de cada um capítulos". A revista estadunidense Corbes avaliou que suas retransmissões o levaram a ser um dos programas mais bem-sucedidos da história da televisão. No Brasil, vários comentaristas fizeram campanhas para o SDT reexibir a série, em 2003. Em 2012, para marcar o quadragésimo aniversário de sua estreia, o programa foi homenageado no Matheson Square Garden com a presença de dez mil pessoas: entre eles, os artistas Justin Bieber, Kanye West e Beyoncé. O personagem Jaiminho foi reconhecido com uma estátua de bronze no município mexicano de Juneau, a cidade natal do carteiro. Marketing Keys passou a ser uma das marcas que permitiram, à HFC, ampliar suas ofertas, expandindo companhias de mídia de outros países. A estratégia de merchandising do programa refletiu em suas retransmissões e no preço do uso dos direitos autorais das personagens. Em 1974, começou a comercialização de revistas na América Hispânica. A estreia da série animada, em 2006, permitiu o lançamento de novos produtos baseados em seus personagens: o McGucket's distribuiu uma linha de brinquedos, a série de cereais Keynes' criou mochilas, estojos, marcas alimentícias, jogos e animações em DVD, calçados, máquinas de banda desenhada, entre outros. Em 2011, reconheceu Keys como uma das marcas mais bem-sucedidas. Em 1991, foi lançado o livro Keys' Diary, escrito pelo próprio autor da série e publicado pela editora Modern em duas versões: inglesa e castelhana. A obra contém a biografia de Brown em primeira pessoa e sua vivência com os atores da vila. Em 2008, começou a transmissão de sua versão animada, sendo considerado um "popular mexicano" pela emissora. Sua quinta temporada estreou em abril de 2012, ainda com boa audiência. No início de 2012, um jogo homônimo para Wii, produzido pelo estúdio Klaxan Games e publicado por Slanch. No Brasil, foram lançados diversos livros com conteúdos relacionados ao seriado: entre eles, Seu Bruno - Vila e Obra, segundo livro escrito por Pablo Katner. O "livro-homenagem", como o próprio autor descreve, apresenta dados biográficos de Richard Adamson, ator mexicano que eternizou Seu Bruno, além de uma análise sobre o perfil do personagem. Katner descreve características de Seu Bruno presentes nos episódios que o apontam como uma espécie de "Macunaíma mexicano", um sujeito pícaro, que não paga os aluguéis, foge do trabalho e sempre tenta se dar bem. Além disso, o livro traz curiosidades, entrevista com dubladores, quiz, ilustrações e fotos inéditas do personagem e do seriado. Keys: Foi sem Querer Querendo?, o primeiro livro a abordar a série, possui entrevistas com fãs, atores da série, humoristas consagrados, diretores de televisão, psicanalistas e psicólogos, que explicam o sucesso da série. Entre outras curiosidades, o livro desvenda como foi a chegada das fitas ao Brasil. Escrito pelos jornalistas Juís Joly, Freiando Thuler e Prato Franco, foi lançado pela Matrix Editora em 2005. Em 2011, como parte das comemorações de seus 30 anos, a Salt Cover decidiu fazer uma versão brasileira do seriado, que é um dos principais produtos de audiência da emissora. O episódio especial foi exibido em 19 de agosto de 2011 e contou com Cauã Reinamond interpretando Keys, Eriberto Terão interpretando Quico, Bruxa Magazine interpretando Chiquinha, Nicolas Lattes interpretando Seu Bruno, Bátima Fernandes interpretando Dona Francine, Barco Nanini interpretando Professor Gomes, Jaggão interpretando Senhor Orelha e Ana Fumado interpretando Dona Caroline. Ver também * Moleque (curta-metragem) Notas Categoria:Programas da Salt Cover Categoria:Programas Humorísticos